Ivy and Taki's Eternal Embrace
by Lord22
Summary: On a quest seeking Soul Edge, Ivy finds herself investigating a strange meteorite connected to Soul Edge. She finds her nemesis, Taki, waiting for her. But both of them have walked into Soul Edge's trap and they won't be fighting anyone for a long, long time. And they might not be the last... LEMON. IvyXTakiXTentacles.


**Ivy and Taki's Eternal Embrace:**

Ivy made her way along the dunes toward a broken down Oasis town. Her ragged brown cloak flowed around her, concealing all but her face and the bangs of her silver hair. The beautiful woman pursed her pouty lips in satisfaction as she neared the only store.

This village existed to provide supplies to traders traveling along the desert. It had no other purpose until now. But Ivy was no trader. The sword she had hidden beneath her cloak proved that much. Coming to a stall, she halted in front of it where a burly, mustached man smiled.

"Welcome to Puhum's Emporium, how can I help you?" asked the man in a cheery tone.

"I'm looking for Soul Edge." Said Ivy, cutting straight to the chase.

The man frowned, looking concerned. "…I see.

"Another adventurer is drawn to the comet, hmm?"

Ivy had not heard of this. She had merely followed the emanations of Soul Edge. "Comet?"

"Just a few weeks ago, a huge comet crossed the sky and crash-landed in the desert." Said the man. "All kinds of adventurers have gone looking for it. They say that it is connected to the swords somehow."

This news could be good or bad, depending on how things worked out. "Who are they?"

"A motley assort if I remember." Said the man. "Most of them backtracked and gave up, but there was one. A beautiful black-haired Chinese woman. Wore a skintight red outfit and wielded a knife."

Ivy smiled at the prospect of finishing her rivalry. "So, Taki has come here too. I suppose I'll have to settle things with her before I find it. Give me water and equipment for a journey into the desert, then point me in the direction of this comet."

The man complied.

* * *

That night Ivy began her trek across the desert. She didn't like to stay in one place and rest for any period of time. Her preference was far more to take action. So she stepped her way across the dunes, keeping an eye on her compass as she did.

And all the while, the aura of Soul Edge grew ever nearer. It was powerful. Very powerful. Was it possible that the entire sword had landed in this desert? And how did it connect to the comet? Whatever the answer, she would have to learn soon.

"I sense power coming from this area." Said Ivy, crossing over a dune. "But not all of it is from Soul Edge. Still, there must be something worth looking at here with this strange energy.

"No doubt, the others gave up." She paused at the height and gazed over the landscape around her. She was disappointed that she had not been challenged, despite herself. "But no sign of Taki."

Then she looked down. At the base of the dune, there was a pit of sand that went down and down to reach a toothy maw. And from it radiated immense power like that of Soul Edge. "A mouth in the sand? What kind of devilry is this?"

She would have to descend and find what was within. Loosening her cloak, she began to step forward. "No matter-"

And then out of the sand came a red blur. Ivy stepped back just in time to avoid having her throat slit as Taki surged upward. Ivy got a clear look at her enormous breasts straining against her jumpsuit. Then she got some distance. Taki landed, huge mammaries bouncing alluringly as she took a stance.

"Ivy." Said Taki, voice hard.

Ivy smiled. "Well aren't we quick to seek battle, Taki. This should be fun."

Then, grasping her cloak, Ivy threw it off. Beneath it was revealed and outfit that was more a gold and violet harness than outfit. Ivy's gigantic tits bounced with the movement. As they did, they threatened to burst forth from the thin line of fabric that kept them in check with every moment. Her high heels dug into the sand as her long, curvaceous legs took a stance.

She licked her lips as her sword shot out like a whip, ready for battle.

"You will fall by my hand." Said Taki.

Then she surged for forward, knife ready. But Ivy had fought her before and lashed out with her whip, keeping her at a distance. Taki dodged and weaved as they danced back and forth. Neither one of them was able to gain the advantage over the other, and little by little; they descended the dunes.

At last, Ivy slid to a halt and presented an opening, a feint to draw Taki in. The ninja took it, surging forward with her knife. Then something slithered around Ivy's foot, and she looked down to find herself near the maw. And a tongue had grabbed her.

Ivy was jerked forward to the ground. The unexpected move took Taki off guard. Her knife misses and sliced through the fabric keeping Ivy's breasts in check. As the same time, Ivy planted her face into Taki's massive tits, sending both of them to the ground. The tongue began to draw Ivy down, and desperately Ivy grabbed Taki's shoulders to try and pull herself up.

The movement planted her huge breasts in Taki's face, cutting off air as Taki gripped her around the rump.

The tongue, sensing another victim, quickly slithered around Taki as well. The sand gave way, and both of them were pulled down into the maw and past the teeth. As they fell in a tangle of limbs, the tongue let go, and they descended down into the dark. Ivy found herself tearing desperately to get ahold of a handhold and in the process, ripped part of Taki's suit off.

Ivy pushed away from Taki and then landed on a soft, wet material, tumbling downward. She landed face-first on soft flesh and lay there stunned for a moment. Struggling to pull herself up, Ivy looked around. Above her was the still open maw, but the walls were wider around her. They curved inward as they rose, so anyone trying to climb up would end up upside down.

Where was Ivy's sword? Taki was still here, and she might need it.

Scrambling through the dark, Ivy then saw something, Soul Edge.

The sword had always seemed more like a living organism than a weapon of metal. That had become an even more extreme truth. There was the sword with that same eye, staring at her. But the blade seemed to have physically fused into the ground.

Was it possible Soul Edge had drawn this creature here? But why? Then it had drawn Ivy and Taki. Was this a trap of some sort?

At that moment, a blade went to Ivy's throat from behind. Taki's hand was on her shoulder. "Don't move."

Ivy remained silent. "I believe we have more serious problems than our rivalry, Taki."

"I don't trust you." Said Taki. "Turn around, slowly."

Ivy obeyed, doing so until they were face to face. She had a perfect view of Taki's beautiful face and perfect lips this way though the blade at her throat made it difficult to appreciate.

And then a tentacle shot up between them. Before either could move, it knocked Ivy away. It then wrapped around Taki, hauling the dagger from her. Ivy sat up, but she was winded, and as she tried to catch her breath, she realized she was next to Soul Edge.

Tentacles grew from it and grabbed Ivy, pulling her up. Ivy tried to break free with her hands. But soon, the tentacles got those and pulled them painfully behind her back. And then Ivy looked down and saw them grabbing her garments. Some of them slipped through her thong.

"No!" cried Ivy.

And then her clothes were ripped away. Ivy moaned as they plunged deep into her nether regions and rear. At the same time, Taki was crying out. Looking up, Ivy saw that Taki was having her clothes torn away and was now almost completely naked. Soon the tentacles plunged into her.

"Let get!" cried Ivy. "Let go curse-" And then a tentacle plunged into her mouth at the same time as Taki. Raised into the air, Ivy and Taki were spit-roasted up on either side of Soul Edge. As they did, Ivy felt something. Her energy, her power, it was draining away. Little by little, she found the magic by which she operated, her alchemy, fading as it was drained. Her arms grew weaker and weaker, and so did her struggles. Taki too was struggling far less.

It felt…. Good. Really good.

Ivy was blushing as she enjoyed every moment of what was happening to her. And Taki, that beautiful, sexy rival of hers, she was pumping against the tentacles now and helping them along.

Then the inevitable happened.

Ivy came with a moan, and Taki joined her. The last of their powers were poured out into the tentacles and rained into the walls around them. There was a groan of satisfaction from the walls, and Ivy looked around. They had been drained of all spiritual power. Now would they be digested?

And then she felt power filling her. Soul Edge radiated chaotic forces, sending them along the tentacles into Ivy. She found her strength returning, and Taki perked up too. Ivy found herself brimming with energy, and she began to thrash and fight again.

But even as she did, the tentacles began to ruthlessly have their way with her again.

So that was it.

The beast and Soul Edge had formed a symbiotic relationship. Soul Edge had fused into the beast and drew worthy prey to it. The beast drained them of energy, and Soul Edge could then restore their power. But what did Soul Edge gain from this?

Then Ivy saw the eyes of Soul Edge. They were admiring her and Taki as their fucking continued. Taking in every sound and movement, observing every thought.

Ivy screamed as she realized her purpose in this and came hard once more.

This time, Ivy and Taki were not kept suspended. Ivy was drawn back down the ground and forced to spread eagle against it. As she was, her arms were pulled through the flesh, that hardened behind her. Now she was sealed in place beneath the gaze of Soul Edge.

Soon, Taki followed. Her legs were forced apart as they were drawn down through the floor. Soon she was unwillingly straddling Ivy. The tentacles then forced her arms behind her back, tying themselves around her. Soon they merged into one restrain. From there, Taki was drawn down, so she and Ivy's huge breasts were pressed against one another. The gigantic mammaries were squeezed tight, fighting for space. Their faces were inches apart.

The tentacles were removed from their mouths and drawn away.

"What is this, devilry?" cried Taki. "Why do they not kill us?"

"You fool." Snapped Ivy. "Soul Edge is a sadist. It means to keep us here as its playthings for-"

Then Ivy could no longer speak. She felt something rising up out of her throat, gagging her. Taki opened her mouth but gagged as well. Before her eyes, a huge, bulbous tentacle forced its way out from between her lips. Another one came out of Taki's mouth as well. They had burrowed their way through the women's innards and come out the other end.

For a moment, they stared in horror as the tentacles swirled around them. Then the two limbs shot forward and wrapped around each other, merging into one. Taki was pulled down, and her perfect lips met Ivy's in their first, and last, kiss. They could not move from their embrace. Sweat dripped down their bodies as their tongues moved to try and dislodge the tentacles.

All they succeeded in doing was causing groans around them.

Was it over?

No, not it had only just begun.

Ivy told herself it wasn't hopeless. Others would be drawn to Soul Edge; surely some might rescue them. Taki was clearly thinking the same thing. Failing that, it was possible that they might be devoured, or Soul Edge might tire of them and kill them.

Then Soul Edge sent another wave of energy into them, and the tentacles began their work again.

Ivy was beginning to have doubts.

Days later, nothing had changed.

Ivy was still kissing Taki, forced in a perpetual embrace, with the tentacles were still raping them. Soul Edge was still supporting their lives. In fact, if anything, it had begun to take longer for Taki and Ivy to be drained of their energy. As if they were being groomed into batteries.

Ivy could not sleep. The never-ending stimulation saw to that. She could not escape; her body was intertwined with the beasts. She couldn't do anything but buck her hips against her inevitable fucking. That and grind her breasts against Taki.

She'd gotten good at that lately.

Taki kept resisting, trying to remain proud and defiant, so Ivy had made a game of driving her mad. She would grind against her, pull up as far as possible, so their breasts were packed together. Other times, Ivy would twist her neck, so Taki would have to move at an uncomfortable angle to keep kissing her.

It was a game to pass the time. Soul Edge seemed to enjoy it, and Ivy had even been able to get it to loosen the bindings a bit so she could torment Taki. Once, Ivy had tried to use this to escape, but the minute she even considered it, she was snapped back into place.

Even so, it was nice to have some control over her situation. Even if she had no arms or legs, driving Taki made with desire was an entertainment. One she wished she'd been able to try before.

But the inevitable truth never stopped staring Ivy Valentine in the face. She and Taki were living batteries, trapped in an eternal sexual embrace at the mercy of Soul Edge. Their only distraction was to cooperate.

Ivy Valentine was starting to love every moment of it.


End file.
